


Love in the Horizontal Filing System

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Insecurity, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hunk and Pidge have a midnight rendezvous planned, if Hunk can get up his courage and Pidge doesn’t fall asleep first.Really, this is mostly just porn.





	Love in the Horizontal Filing System

Hunk sat on his bed, waiting. He had waited until he heard the other paladins go to their rooms for the night, then he had waited an hour for them to fall asleep. Now he thought he should wait just a little bit longer. He really wanted to meet up with Pidge, but he really _really_ didn’t want anyone to find out.

He sat on his bed, telling himself it was time to go. Time to move. Time to not keep Pidge waiting for him any longer. But still he sat and waited. Finally he stood up and willed himself to go over to the door, hesitating only a moment before sliding it silently open and creeping out into the hall.

Pidge’s room was two doors to the left, and he tip-toed the entire distance. When he reached Pidge’s door he lifted his hand and, as quietly as possible, tapped on the door.

There was no answer.

He tried again: _tap tap._

No answer.

_Tap tap._

Still nothing. He dared to be a little bit louder. _Knock knock._

No answer.

He was getting frustrated now and was about to smack on the door way too loudly when he remembered there was another way to get Pidge’s attention. He hurried back to his room, forgetting to tip-toe this time, but he was wearing socks and no one seemed to have noticed him. Once safely back in his room, he reached for the communicator which fit into the wrist of the paladin armor. Pidge would have one in her room; hopefully she would hear it. 

He typed a message. _Are you there?_ He waited a full minute and got nothing back. He was getting desperate, so he marked the next message as alert priority, which would make a louder noise. He hesitated: they were supposed to save this feature for emergencies. But if anyone found out he could always say he was testing the emergency communications system. He didn’t think he was technically authorized to do that sort of test, but it would be better than telling the truth about why he really wanted to get Pidge’s attention right now. He breathed in slowly to gather his resolve, and sent the message: _Pidge, are you there???_

Silence for thirty seconds. 

Finally an answer: 

_What are you doing? It’s ass-oclock!_

_I knocked on your door and you didn’t answer._

A pregnant pause and then: 

 _Shit I fell asleep. One second._  

Hunk wasn’t sure what she was doing but it didn’t take long because soon the device read: 

_Come now._

_Yes please_ , thought Hunk, not taking time to respond as he hurried back to Pidge’s room and knocked on the door, louder than he should have.

“Be careful,” Pidge hissed as she opened the door, ushered him in, and carefully slid it shut again. “You almost woke up the whole castle”

“Sorry, I just got over-excited. That’s what happens when you fall asleep and don’t answer the door.”

“Yeah, and that’s what happens when you are so slow getting here. What took you so long?”

“I didn’t want anyone to notice. I want this to be our secret time.”

“Everyone’s been asleep for hours. And if anyone saw you you could have just said were headed to the kitchen. They’d believe that at any hour.”

“I suppose I could have. We didn’t plan this very well, did we?”

“No, we didn’t. We’ll make a better plan next time. But for now let’s just, umm…”

There was an strained silence, this wasn’t the first time they had done this, but it was still new and kind of awkward.

“I suppose I should, well,” Hunk muttered.

“Kiss me?” Pidge suggested.

“Yes, please.” Hunk swooped down and brought his lips to hers. He had been waiting all night for this so now was not the time to be hesitant. He pressed his face firmly against hers and they desperately entwined their lips. All thoughts of the evening’s frustrations washed from his mind as Pidge opened her mouth and ventured towards him with her tongue.

They got lost in each other’s kisses while Hunk wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his back. Hunk thought he could do this forever, but after a minute his neck started to get sore from leaning down towards Pidge so he gently pulled back and stretched.

Pidge didn’t miss the opportunity to grab Hunk’s shirt and pull it upwards. Hunk obligingly lifted his hands and leaned forward while Pidge pulled off the shirt and threw it into the mess of clothes in the corner. 

“My shirt’s going to get lost in your mess,” teased Hunk.

“It’s not a mess, it’s a horizontal filing strategy.”

Hunk laughed and went back to kissing her and Pidge rubbed her hands along the now exposed skin of his side and back. Her hands explored greedily, as if she was reveling in every touch. He kissed her more lustily, and she squeezed him tight.

By now Hunk felt there was no point in standing so he eased back towards the bed. Pidge followed eagerly and even pushed him gently along while still kissing him. Hunk only slightly tripped on the crap strewn on the floor as he made his way to the bed. When he reached the bed he broke apart from her and sat down.

Pidge stayed standing; it was her turn to be the tall one. She wrapped her arms around Hunk’s shoulders and resumed kissing him while he rubbed his hands up and down her back. She let this continue for a while before she broke away, stepping slightly back and matter-of-factly stating “Too many clothes.”

Hunk didn’t need to be told twice. He practically ripped her shirt off before he eagerly went to work on the clasp of her bra. He lost some of that eagerness when after fifteen seconds he was no closer to opening the damn thing.

“You pilot the yellow lion but you can’t figure out how to operate a bra?”

“I’ve had time to train with Yellow.”

“Well I don’t have time to wait for you to train now.” She reached behind her back and deftly undid the clasp.

“Where do bras go in the horizontal filing system?” he asked.

“Right there,” she said, tossing the bra carelessly over her shoulder.

“I’ll be sure to remember that for next time,” Hunk promised.

Now that her upper body was uncovered, Hunk could see the gentle curves her clothing always hid. He marveled that he only could ever see her looking this beautiful. He continued to look but then she withered awkwardly under his rapturous gaze. She looked downwards and slouched her shoulders, marring the perfection of her curves.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.”

“No, it’s fine. I mean, it’s hard for me to have people looking right at me, even you. But I want you to see this,” she added resolutely, straightening her posture, putting herself on display for him.

“A figure that fine, you deserve to show it off!”

She smiled and blushed, and then looked down at his pants. “What are we doing? I said too many clothes. Get up boy! Take you pants off!”

Hunk laughed and stood up to tear his pants off. He carefully chose a spot in the horizontal filing system and dropped his pants there so he could find them later. His underwear and socks followed.

He turned to find Pidge also naked, and his cock swelled even harder than it already was. But now that they were naked and literally nothing was stopping them from doing it, Hunk suddenly felt awkward.

“Why are you just standing there?” Pidge asked. “Get in bed.” She led the way and Hunk followed.

Pidge clambered onto the bed and lay down on her side, gesturing for him to follow. He climbed on to the bed and reached towards her. There was no room to be shy; they barely fit on the narrow bed together so they had no choice but to be closely pressed together.

She started kissing him and petting him. He moaned, trying to do so silently but mostly failing to contain the sound of his passion. He tried to ignore the now painful throbbing in his cock so he could focus on the wonderful kisses. But it turned out Pidge wasn’t that interested in kisses at this point. Her hands ventured towards his cock and she broke away from the kiss so she could look while she grabbed Hunk’s cock and squeezed.

He went rigid and without meaning to thrusted hard against her legs. She laughed as his cock rubbed pointlessly on her legs. She reached her hands up to his face and held his head as she stared at him, desire filling her eyes. “Get on top of me,” she breathed.

Hunk half rolled, half climbed and lifted himself above her as she scooted to the middle of the tiny bed. There was a good deal of mashing elbows and bumping legs as Hunk got into position. He looked down and shuddered as he saw Pidge’s legs spread out on either side of his hips, and his aching cock so close to her pussy. It was a struggle not to immediately smash all of himself onto her, but he didn’t want to smother her. “Ready?” he asked desperately.

“Hold on, let me get myself started first.” She reached her hand down to her pussy and started to rub, slowly at first, then gradually getting faster. “Come down here and kiss me.”

Hunk lowered himself as delicately as possible taking care not to squish any of her or get in the way of her busy hand. He returned to her mouth and started kissing like his life depended on it. Under his hips he could feel her hand moving more quickly and insistently, and then she said “I’m ready. Let me guide you.” Hunk gasped as she grabbed his cock, then followed with his hips while she guided him into position. He could feel the tip of his cock pressing against the soft skin of her pussy.

“Are you sure you’re ready,” Hunk asked.

“Yes! Now push in.”

Gathering himself, he slid his cock forward ever so slightly. He didn’t want to push too hard and hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her, not ever. He went in a little further, then paused there.

“Is this okay.”

“It is fucking beyond okay. Keep going.”

He was more confident now, but he still wasn’t going to push it. He allowed himself to go in a bit further; maybe his cock was a third of the way in now.

“Hunk, you can move faster than this. I won’t break.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ll tell you if it’s too much. Just get inside me.”

Hunk was still going to be careful. He slid in the the tiniest of bits further, then Pidge took things into her own hands. She grabbed his hips and pulled. Before he could stop her, he was all the way it.

“I told you I was ready. Now start moving”

“I can wait if you’re not ready.” He wasn’t going to let himself hurt her. “Are you ready?”

“For the last time, YES. Now _fuck_ me.”

At last Hunk moved his hips, slowly grinding in and out of her. “Ahhhh,” Pidge moaned through a strained breath. Every couple of strokes she moved under him and he felt his cock press against her at a different angle. It drove him crazier each time. “I’m getting close,” he breathed.

“Wait, I want to come too.” Pidge reached her hand down and began rubbing vigorously. Hunk paused his thrusting and lifted his chest up to give her space to maneuver. “Don’t stop,” she scolded, and he lowered himself back down to thrust at her again, a little harder now.

Soon he realized he was getting much too close. Don’t come yet. Do not come yet. Do. Not. Come. Think unsexy thoughts. He thought of Yellow, and that worked for a few moments until he sensed a certain energy coming from the lion and pictured a miniature sized version of it piling on top of them and fucking him from behind. He groaned and pushed the lion out of his mind. Yellow seemed confused at being suddenly rejected, and Hunk was about to try to explain when he felt Pidge squeeze his cock extra hard. He realized he was getting dangerously close to coming.

“I’m so close, Pidge! Please hurry up and come!” He could feel her rubbing herself faster and harder, and he started thrusting faster too, and he knew he couldn’t hold it in much longer, and his cock was aching with the need to come, and before he could stop it his body convulsed and his cock throbbed. 

He was about to apologize for coming to soon, when he heard a new kind of moan from Pidge while her body convulsed under him. He rode his orgasm as he thrusted into her, faster and more desperate. “YES!” she screamed, forgetting that their neighbors might hear. Forgetting that anything else existed. It was only her and Hunk. Her convulsions grew more violent and they both lost themselves in the heat of the climax.

When they came out the other end, they were both breathing hard and Hunk had let all of his weight sink down onto Pidge.

“Hunk, I can’t breathe.”

Hunk almost panicked as he pushed himself up and off of her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I just didn’t want to keep fighting to open my lungs. Sorry to spoil the moment.”

“You didn’t spoil anything, and we had our moment just now.”

“Hot damn, yeah we did! I think we’re getting good at this.”

“I think so too.” He rolled off of her onto the side of the bed and then snuggled up against her.

“I’ll need to clean up soon,” she said, but she snuggled back up against him as though nothing else mattered.

They lay silently as their breathing returned to normal.

 

 

 

Eventually hunk started feeling awkward again. He hoped he would grow out of this awkwardness around sex, because he intended to have a lot more of it.

“Hey Pidge, I think I should go back to my room. That sex was amazing and I love you and everything, but I feel like I need some personal space right now.”

“Oh.” She seemed surprised and Hunk hoped she wasn’t disappointed. “Yeah, actually I think that’s a good idea. I’ll clean up while you get dressed and then give you a good night kiss.” She walked to the bathroom, and Hunk set out to find his clothes.

He stepped carefully towards where he had put them, but when he got halfway there he realized he didn’t remember where that was. He started scanning the pile. How hard could it be to find pants? He walked carefully around the room, taking care not to step on anything too pointy. Something looked like his pants, but it turned out to be one of Lance’s hoodies. _Why does she have that here?_ He kept looking and eventually found his shirt, which was some consolation. He should ask Pidge for help, this whole mess was her fault.

“Pidge?”

“Yes?”

“I can’t find my pants.”


End file.
